


It’s Hot Sherlock...

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 03:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: Heatwave hits London.





	It’s Hot Sherlock...

“John,” Sherlock had quietly entered the kitchen, “why is your head in the freezer?”

Without moving, John replied, “because it’s fucking hot and the wiring won’t tolerate AC!” He removed his head from the freezer and slammed the door. “How do Americans deal with heat like this?”

“Well, they have AC for one thing.”, Sherlock began but seeing the look on his husband’s face, he changed direction, “why don’t you go take a cool bath. Meet me in the bedroom when you’re done. I have a surprise.””

It says much about the good doctor’s state of mind that he just went into the bathroom and shut the door without thinking about that statement.

Feeling cooler, John entered the bedroom to blessed coolness. “Sherlock?”, he called tentatively, “what did you do?”

”Do what John?”, his husband came up behind him and John jumped a foot while staring at a contraption in the corner that was spewing out cold air.

Turning back to his husband, the doctor said, “While I fully appreciate the effect, the grid won’t handle AC!”

His husband put his arms around him and muttered, “I know! That’s why I made my own with some dry ice, a couple fans and a few other odds and ends. Like?”

”Oh god do I!”, John almost squealed. “My husband is the best!”

**Author's Note:**

> You can actually make your own air conditioner with some simple ingredients. Google it and if you make one, let me know how it works!


End file.
